vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Halloween Party VHS 1998 (1999 Reprint)
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy ("Monkey Dance") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Previews (cont.) *Barney Buddies Club *Barney: Let's Play School Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * "Barney Home Video * "Barney's Halloween Party" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Director: Joe Phillips * "Barney's Halloween Party" Original Music: Joe Phillips * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Barney Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Body - David Joyner ** Baby Bop Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop Body - Jeff Ayers ** B.J. Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J. Body- Jeff Brooks ** Curtis - Monte Black ** Hannah - Marissa Kuers ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Stephen - Chase Galaltin ** Alissa - Monét Chandler ** Ashley - Maurié Chandler ** Mr. Boyd - Robert Sweatmon ** Farmer Dooley - Dave Tanner ** Miss Kepler - Gene Raye Price ** Miss Pennypecker - Dottie Hall * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dayber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Wayne Cook * Technical Director: Colin Deford * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Larry Allen, Van Smalley, Scott Dailey * Videotape Operators: James Johnson, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: Trey Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jeffrey Jon, Michael Tomassetti, Michael Spain * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks, Cheryl Johnson, Alisson Linna, Meredith Motley * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Set Decorator: Melissa James * Greenperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Props; Corey Hibes * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White, Martha Beresford * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services; Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose * Assistant to the Performance Director: Caroline St. Denis * Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Gail Lee Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Drafting Assistant: Kim Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Carpenter's Assistant: Debi Theis * Assistant Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Scenic Painters: Tina Griffith-Camp, Kristen Weeks * Special Effects: Rob Goodson * Wadrobe Shop Manager: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Merrie Whitney, Celeste Henson, Natalie Sergi-Saari * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Mindy Cransto * Costume Shop Supervisor: David Cobb * Costume Stitcher: Mimi Clemens * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, William McNully * Costume Assistants: Kristin Boyett, Janet Bush, Gilbert Gonzales, Denise Rohr * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mxier: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * For Joe Phillips Productions, Inc.: John Marsden, Sarah Moore, Barry Robb * Production Assistants: Suzanne Parham, Halim Jabbour, Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Leri Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Kimberly Thronton, M.Ed. * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns: Sharon Dieter, Beletra Thomas * "I Love You" · Lyrics By: Lee Bernstein (BMI) - Melody - Tradtional © Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Walk Around the Block Barney *Kideo: My Party with Barney *Barney: What a World We Share Closing Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection * Lyrick Studios Category:1999 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios